Cuarteto Vacacional
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: James lleva a Lily, Rose y Scorpius a una casita a orillas del mar para descansar de los examenes que acaban de acabar.Allí Lily lleva a cabo su plan para sorprender a su novio e incluye a su prima para que James tambien disfrute del regalo.
1. Vacaciones en el mar

James y Lily Potter, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se aparecieron en una pequeña cabaña con vistas al mar. Un mar placido y tranquilo de aguas de un verde claro que invitaban a bañarse. Una playa de tres kilómetros de arenas finas y blancas que formaban una media luna con la pequeña construcción en el centro de la curva. Tierra adentro un bosque de pinos y un pueblo a lo lejos era lo único que se podía ver.

Un lugar apartado, apacible, hecho exclusivamente para la tranquilidad y el sosiego. James los había invitado a los tres por dos motivos. El primero y más evidente era lo quemados que habían quedado Lily, Rose y Scorpius tras sus exámenes. Lilly con sus TIMOS había llevado al límite a toda su clase con su mal humor. Rose y Scorpius por su parte casi acaban en la enfermería más de una vez a causa de sus EXTASIS.

Y ahora, habiendo acabado el curso, James los había llevado a aquel lugar apartado para que olvidaran aquellos últimos meses. El segundo, el que solo conocían ellos, es que las dos parejas necesitaban intimidad, y en casa no la habrían obtenido con tanta gente a su alrededor, y para que engañarse a ninguno le apetecía mostrarse tan cariñoso teniendo a padres, primos, abuelos y tíos a su alrededor.

El chalet lo había conseguido James gracias a la ayuda de Ted y Victoire que con el nacimiento de su segunda hija decidieron mudarse a una casa más grande y menos apartada y se la vendieron al joven Potter por una miseria. James se negó a aceptar una casa totalmente amueblada gratis, era como su padre le costaba aceptar regalos de ese tipo.

- ¡Es precioso! – exclamó Rose al ver el mar por primera vez tras aparecerse. James la cogió por la cintura sonriendo.

- No más que tú, pero es una maravilla. – dijo James al oído de Rose. A su lado Lily se había tirado sobre la arena y hacía ángeles ante la mirada de un Scorpius confuso.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Scorpius sin apartar su mirada de ella. Lily abrió los ojos y los cubrió con la palma de la mano para no cegarse con el sol.

- Todo el mundo puede presumir de hacer ángeles en la nieve, pero seguro que soy la única que puede decir que los ha hecho en una playa. – contestó con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su dentadura como perlas enmarcadas sobre dos líneas sinuosas de rojo fuego por el carmín favorito de Lily.

- Te pareces demasiado a nuestra tía Luna. – dijo Scorpius sentándose a su lado y mirándola a ella y luego al mar que se extendía infinito y magnifico casi como una metáfora visual de lo que sentía el joven Malfoy por Lily, su adorable y pequeña Lily Potter.

- ¿Y eso es algo mal? – preguntó la pelirroja ladeando la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en sus codos para poder mirar a Scorpius.

- Nada en absoluto. – contestó el chico besándola y acariciándole el cuello.

- ¿Has visto a esos dos? Creo que aún les queda mucho por aprender. – dijo James mirando sugerentemente a Rose que se ruborizo. – Enseñémosle como se hace. – antes de que Rose pudiera hacer, decir o pensar algo tenía los labios de James contra los suyos. No hubo más pensamiento en Rose, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por los besos de James.

Cinco minutos más tarde los cuatro atravesaron el umbral de la casa y cada uno fue a investigar la casa por su cuenta o al menos eso iban a hacer hasta que James y Scorpius descubrieron las maletas de las chicas en la puerta esperando que las llevasen a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los dos se miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Mujeres – espetaron como si esa simple palabra diera respuesta a todos los enigmas de la humanidad. Cada uno recogió las suyas y las de su pareja y las subieron a los dormitorios.

- ¿Dijiste que íbamos a estar una semana? – preguntó Scorpius que estaba bufando tras dejar la última maleta encima de la cama, lista para ser abierta y ordenada.

- Si, ¿Por qué preguntas? – dijo James sin entender a donde quería ir a parar.

- Entonces en el nombre de Merlín, ¿Por qué han traído ropa suficiente para diez años? – exclamó medio en broma, medio en serio haciendo que James se riera a carcajadas antes de que una almohada voladora le diera en la cabeza.

- No os reirías, ni os quejaríais tanto si supiera que hay dentro. – se quejó Lily subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Qué hay dentro? – preguntó James repentinamente interesado mirando a Rose con picardía y a Lily con cautela.

- Ya lo sabréis par de cotillas, que parecéis dos abuelas de pueblo. – dijo Lily tirando de Rose que se había rezagado totalmente acalorada, bajo la cabeza al pasar delante de los chicos y las dos se metieron en el cuarto de Lily cerrando de un portazo.

- ¿Qué estarán tramando? – pensó James en voz alta. Scorpius le miró un instante antes de marcharse escaleras abajo. - ¿Es que no tienes curiosidad? – le gritó desde lo alto de la escalera cuando el rubio ya estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina.

- Si, la ignorancia me está matando, pero es mejor dejarlas a lo suyo. Preocuparse por lo que traman solo nos dará dolores de cabeza. Son demasiado listas para que nos enteremos de sus planes y lo sabes. – explicó Scorpius antes de internarse en la cocina para buscar algo que desayunar. Sus padres habían partido la noche anterior para celebrar su veinteava luna de miel y como él no iba a estar toda la semana decidieron dejar la casa sin comida para que no se estropease.

- Menudo cuñado tengo. – declaró James yéndose a su cuarto para guardar la ropa y organizarla. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer se rió pensando en los pequeños detalles que se traspasaban entre dos personalidades tan distintas como la suya y la de Rose. Él no era ordenado, ni siquiera por casualidad y ahora estaba vaciando su maleta y colocando con minuciosidad cada prenda en su cajón. – Dicen que la gente cambia por amor. – murmuró para si mientras sacaba los calcetines y los iba encestando en el cajón de la mesilla como si de un juego se tratara.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Rose, las dos primas desempaquetaban con mucho cuidado una caja que llevaban escondida en la maleta con un hechizo desilusionador, por si a sus madres se les ocurría la genial idea de mirar dentro. Lily tenía una sonrisa picara y expectante mientras Rose estaba ruborizada de pies a cabeza y tenia una sonrisa diminuta y tímida.

- ¡Vamos Rose, no seas tan anticuada! Lo deseas tanto como yo. – exclamó Lily al ver como su prima desviaba la mirada por decimoquinta vez, con nerviosismo hacia la puerta.

- Si, pero y si hago algo mal y le hago daño a tu hermano o no le gusta. – se excuso Rose por su comportamiento. – Puede que sea mejor no hacerlo.

- Si James te dice algo distinto a espectacular, juro que le lanzare tal maldición que acabara en San Mungo. – replicó Lily sacando una suave y ligera prenda de la caja de cartón. Una prenda rojo intenso con volantes de algodón blancos que se adaptarían perfectamente a todas las curvas y turgencias del cuerpo de Rose. Lily dejo esa prenda tan intima pulcramente planchada sobre la cama y saco otra igual, aunque esta era de un color azul con más transparencias y menos tela. Se notaba a la legua que a pesar de ser dos años menor que su prima ella era más lanzada.

- No sé yo. ¿No te parece muy…? ¿Muy…?

- ¿Provocativo? Esa es la idea primita que el ciego de mi hermano te arranque ese modelito con los dientes.

- ¡Lily! ¡No me digas eso! – dijo Rose ruborizándose hasta el extremo.

- Rose eres demasiado retraída e introvertida. Debes soltarte la melena. A veces me da lástima mi hermano, este último año ha estado visitando el baño con demasiada asiduidad. No sé si me entiendes. – dijo Lily alzando la ceja izquierda como si mostrara algo evidente.

- ¡Lily por Merlín! ¡No insinúes esas cosas! – exclamo sorprendida Rose ante el patente descaro de su prima.

- No lo insinuó, lo afirmo. James puede ser un presumido pero nadie pasa tanto tiempo solo en el baño para acicalarse. – replicó con rapidez Lily mientras sacaba embelesada un nuevo conjunto de tonos azules y rojos. – Este me encanta. Y tu dijiste que era demasiado atrevido – dijo mirándola de soslayo como si hubiera cometido un crimen terrible. – Por suerte no te hice caso – añadió de nuevo sonriente y mirándola divertida mientras ponía la prenda frente a Rose para ver como le quedaría. – No me decido. La azul pega con tus ojos pero el rojo con tu pelo. – siguió Lily como si nada. – Y claro el rojo tiene el plus de ser más transparente y es un gran incentivo.

- Lily, por favor eres demasiado explicita. Bastante tengo con que me convencieses para hacer esto.

- No te convencí, tú lo deseabas y yo te di la oportunidad de hacerlo. – rectificó Lily con pedantería que la caracterizaba cuando corregía a alguien. Rose se ruborizo y le dio la espalda para que su prima no descubriera que había dado en el clavo, como era habitual entre ellas.

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha. – se excusó Rose mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- ¿Una ducha fría? – preguntó maliciosamente, Rose ni se digno a contestar. Cogió un pantalón y una camiseta y salió de la habitación. Lily siguió con su hobby particular de examinar la ropa y guardarla en el armario.

Unas horas después James estaba tendido en el banco de arena a orillas del mar, con una caña de madera a los pies mientras descansaba tomando el sol. Llevaba el torso al aire y unos pantalones cortos que le servían a modo de bañador. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada improvisada que eran sus manos.

A unos metros de él, Scorpius leía una novela mientras bebía un refresco a la sombra del único árbol que había osado invadir el territorio de la arena, un gran pino medio muerto que parecía negarse a morir del todo, con brotes verdes surgiendo de todas las ramas. Ambos jóvenes miraban de vez en cuando la casa que se alzaba sobre la arena en una pequeña colina. Más concretamente fijaban su vista en la habitación de Lily donde hacía más de tres horas que se habían encerrado en él.

Aun estaba el tenedor golpeando el plato de la comida vacio y Lily subía escaleras arriba, arrastrando a Rose con una fuerza increíble para una chica tan menuda. Scorpius y James se quedaron mirando un rato la escalera. James bufó antes de empezar a recoger la mesa y Scorpius simplemente se encogió de hombros estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su novia, su segundo nombre le había calado hondo se parecía mucho a su tía Luna.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas gafas? – preguntó James desde la orilla al ver como Scorpius se ponía unas gafas ligeras que llevaba guardadas en la camisa.

- ¿Desde cuando eres pelirrojo? – replicó con mordacidad Scorpius – Forcé demasiado la vista en estos meses. Las necesitare durante un tiempo hasta recuperar mi visión normal.

- Estas rarísimo con ellas – comentó James mientras volvía a tumbarse en la arena dándole la espalda.

- Pues a tú hermana le gusta cómo me quedan – murmuro por lo bajo Scorpius volviendo a sumergirse en la novela.

- Te he oído. – gruñó James – Una cosa es que te deje salir con mi hermanita y otra muy distinta es que puedas regodearte de ello.

- No me regodeo. Soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy no se regodean. – replicó en broma Scorpius. - ¿Qué harán ahí arriba? – se preguntó al ver como Rose cerraba las cortinas del cuarto.

- Buena pregunta. Pero seguimos sin ser capaz de contestarla. – dijo James sin moverse, la marea estaba subiendo y las olas estaban refrescándole los pies. - ¿Cuánto llevamos saliendo con ellas?

- Yo casi tres años con Lily. Tú con Rose solo uno. – contestó Scorpius sorprendiéndose del tiempo que llevaban juntos Lily y él.

- Y las conocemos desde hace años, yo desde que era un crio y aun no sabemos lo que piensan la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Qué gracia tendría eso entonces? ¿Dónde estaría el misterio?

- Eres demasiado chapado a la antigua Scorpius.

- Tú no es que seas más lanzado que yo.

- Eso es por culpa de mi situación. ¿Cómo diantres actuarias tú si estuvieras enamorado de tu prima?

- Esta charla la tuvimos hace un año James. Y si no recuerdo mal de esa conversación sacaste las fuerzas para confesarte a Rose y decírselo a tu familia.

- Me ayudaste mucho, tú y Lily fuisteis un gran apoyo en esos tiempos.

- ¿Quién iba a imaginar que un Potter y un Malfoy llegaran a ser amigos?

- Y familia. – añadió James.

- Y familia, no se me olvida – confirmó Scorpius sonriente volviendo a mirar a la casa. – Sabes creo que voy a preparar la cena aquí no puedo dejar de mirar esa dichosa ventana. – se quejó levantándose y sacudiéndose la arena de encima.

- Si necesitas ayuda envíame esa comadreja plateada que tienes. – bromeó James recordando la sorpresa que genero el patronus de Scorpius la primera vez que se volvió corpóreo. Todos esperaban una serpiente o un escorpión y sin embargo surgió de su varita una pequeña comadreja juguetona que saltaba de cabeza en cabeza.

- Nunca podrás olvidarlo. – dijo Scorpius antes de ir a la casa.

- ¿Cómo olvidas el día que todo Hogwarts se entera que un Malfoy está enamorado de una Potter Weasley? - Rió James.

- Todo el mundo no. Llevaba un año saliendo con Lily. – rectificó Scorpius antes de entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

- Este Malfoy. – refunfuñó James. – No habrá personas en Hogwarts y mi hermana acaba escogiendo al… - se paró un instante a media frase reflexionando. - … al mejor que podía elegir. – no lo admitiría delante de él pero lo pensaba.

En la cocina, Scorpius abría y cerraba armarios a una velocidad de vértigo buscando todo lo que necesitaba para cocinar. Sacó ollas, sartenes, planchas. Puso cada instrumento bajo uno de los ocho fuegos con los que contaba esa inmensa cocina de gas. Se movía con rapidez y precisión. La cocina siempre le había gustado y desde que conoció a los Potter y los Weasley se convirtió en un excelente ayudante para la abuela Molly.

El agua empezó a hervir y el aceite a burbujear. Un movimiento de varita y todos los ingredientes se lavaron, cortaron y volaron a sus respetivos recipientes. La cocina se inundo de olores que deleitaban al cocinero. En unas horas la mesa de la cocina contaba con cuatro platos vacíos y numerosas y exquisitas comidas a su alrededor al gusto del consumidor.

Scorpius estaba limpiando toda la cocina a golpe de varita mientras James que había llegado hacía unos minutos arreglaba la mesa. Aun quedaban dos comensales por llegar. Ambas chicas seguían en su cuarto y a través del techo se las oía reír a carcajadas a cada instante. James gruño por lo bajo e hizo amago de ir a buscarlas pero Scorpius le retuvo y con un suave movimiento de varita surgió una comadreja plateada que tropo por el aire dejando tras de si una hermosa estela brillante y blanca.

- Si te hubiera dejado subir te habrían hechizado tan rápido que no sabrías por donde te venían los golpes. – respondió Scorpius a la muda pregunta de James.

- Ya, ya sé. Pero tenía curiosidad por saber que hacen ahí arriba. – dijo James sentándose en la mesa y mirando el plato humeante que había delante de él. Se le hizo la boca agua.

- Ya nos lo dirán. De momento disfruta de la comida. – dijo Scorpius imitándole y sentándose. Un minuto después Rose y Lily bajaban por las escaleras. La primera con un rubor intenso en las mejillas cuando miró a James. La segunda miro a Scorpius y le lanzó una mirada seductora de las que solía lanzarle continuamente. Scorpius se removió haciendo un intenso esfuerzo para no besarla como le gustaría hacerlo y simplemente responderle con otra sonrisa, está más cordial. – A comer.


	2. Planes pelirrojos

- Tengo un novio que simplemente es de otro siglo o de otro milenio o…

- De otro planeta. – Interrumpió Rose a Lily intentando que dejase de quejarse de la falta de iniciativa intima que parecía poseer Scorpius.

- No lo había pensado. Será posible que Scor sea extraterrestre. –Meditó Lily con su aire soñador.

- No creo. No es muy verde.

- No, no lo es… ¡Espera un segundo! Estas desviando la conversación. – exclamó Lily al descubrir el plan de Rose. La chica no tardo en volver a ruborizarse y quedarse de ese tono rojizo con el que llevaba todo el día. – Rose quieres dejar de angustiarte. No hablamos de matar un dragón, solo de provocar lo suficiente a nuestros novios para que dejen de ser tan condenadamente caballerosos y no se atrevan ni a tocarnos con guantes.

- Pero… - empezó Rose.

- Pero nada. Nada de peros. Hoy no quiero un solo pero que valga. – Cortó Lily levantándose de su cama y acuclillándose frente a su prima para cogerla por los hombros como intentando infundirle fuerzas.

- ¿Qué diría mi madre? – murmuró Rose más para sí misma que para que fuera escuchada por Lily pero esta lo escuchó.

- ¿Acaso crees que nuestros padres no han hecho esto antes? ¿Cómo crees que naciste? ¿Por mitosis espontanea? – exclamo Lily haciendo que Rose empezará a reírse y la contagiara. Tras unos minutos en los que ambas dejaban de reír tratando de serenarse y volvían a reír contagiadas de nuevo por la otra lograron calmarse.

- ¡Merlín, Lily! No sabía que prestaras tanta atención en clase. – dijo Rose mientras se apretaba el estomago aun con una sonrisa de diversión en los labios.

- Mi padre se crio con Muggles así que lo veo como algo natural interesarme por ese mundo. – dijo con solemnidad – Aunque no te voy a negar que el detonante fue la poca información sobre sexo que tienen los magos. Al menos en Hogwarts. Así que tuve que buscarme una fuente de información mayor.

- Y la encontraste en la biología.

- Y en las revistas de Tío George. Y en la trastienda para adultos donde me cole el año pasado. – añadió Lily sin inmutarse provocando una expresión irrepetible de asombro en el rostro de Rose.

- ¿Te colaste en la trastienda de Tío George?

- En realidad lo que quieres preguntar es ¿Qué encontré allí? – dijo Lily divertida. – Nunca imaginarias lo que contenía una botellita de jugo de mandrágora.

- Pues que va a contener. Jugo de mandrágora ya lo dice la etiqueta.

- Eres demasiado literal primita. Ese jugo no era de una mandrágora propiamente dicha, y si te soy sincera cuando descubrí lo que había dentro y el doble sentido que había en Mandrágora miré con otros ojos a Tío Neville y Tía Luna. – tras acabar de hablar Rose encajo todas las piezas y empezó a recordar la infinidad de veces que como si fuera una broma propia, Neville y Luna hablaban de limpiar, trasplantar y hacer crecer mandrágoras. Siempre había creído que era un asunto puramente botánico. Normal solo era una niña cuando los escuchaba pero ahora tenían otro cariz que daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados a esas frases. – Vuelves a ruborizarte como si estuvieras a punto de salir ardiendo. – Señaló Lily y era cierto Rose notaba arder sus mejillas más que en todo lo que llevaba de día.

- Es que…

- Lo sé. Es muy raro ver a Tío Neville y Tía Luna de esa forma, pero parece que son más "flamantes" de lo que creíamos. – atajó Lily. – Ya tienes la prueba. Si ellos son tan abiertos, tú también puedes serlo. Es solo cuestión de práctica y te prometo que con lo que tenemos planeado tendrás en estos dos días tanta práctica que cuando volvamos a casa serás una experta.

- No sé yo… - dijo insegura Rose.

- ¿No quieres acostarte con mi hermano?

- Claro que quiero pero…

- No valen los peros. Te lo he dicho antes.

- Está bien. – dijo abatida Rose, pero Lily sabía que era simple fachada y que en realidad estaba henchida de satisfacción de lo que haría a la noche.

Las chicas se levantaron del suelo y fueron al armario y tras lanzar una serie de hechizos protectores pudieron abrirlo y sacar las prendas seguras de que ni James ni Scorpius podrían entrar de improviso. Lily sacó el diminuto corsé rojo y se lo tendió a Rose. Después saco un ligero también rojo y se lo dio.

- Póntelo a ver cómo te queda. – dijo Lily cerrando el armario.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó alarmada Rose que con cada mirada le parecía ese conjunto más y más pequeño.

- No, póntelo el mes que viene si te viene bien. – dijo exasperada Lily por la obviedad que había preguntado la "inteligente" de su prima. – ¡Pues claro que ahora!

- ¿Podrías salir mientras me cambio? – Pidió Rose sin apartar la vista del vestido. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufo.

- ¿Te han crecido alas o te han salido escamas desde que te vi el mes pasado desnuda? – preguntó con cierto hastió la pequeña pelirroja que empezaba a sacar su faceta Weasley ante las largas de su prima. – No, ¿Verdad? Pues cámbiate, me pondré de espaldas si quieres pero deja de dar evasivas que se hará de noche y aun no estaremos listas.

- ¿Por qué te tienes que salir siempre con la tuya? – refunfuñó Rose mientras se quitaba la camiseta y los vaqueros.

- Porque soy la pequeña.

- Y cabezota.

- Y cabezota. – aceptó Lily como si tal cosa. Rose por su parte le dio la espalda a su prima para quitarse el sujetador ya que el corsé era tan ceñido que no podía dejárselo puesto sin arriesgarse a romper las dos prendas. Entonces lo recogió y empezó a ponérselo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo ponérselo. Tras cinco minutos su orgullo se hizo a un lado y decidió pedirle ayuda a Lily. Un minuto después Rose se miraba maravillada en el espejo del efecto que producía aquella insignificante prenda.

- Me moriré de la vergüenza si me ve así.

- No te irás sola, mi hermano te acompaña seguro. Le dará un infarto después de decir cuerpazo. – dijo Lily impresionada de su buen ojo en las tallas, ya que Rose se negó a ir con ella a la tienda.

- ¡Lily!

- No he dicho nada grave. Estas espectacular, primita. Aunque te lo está diciendo el Potter que no es. Tal vez deba ir a por James para que te lo diga. – dijo Lily haciendo el amago de irse pero Rose la detuvo en seco con los ojos saltones y con una expresión de pánico inimaginablemente cómico. – Solo bromeaba.

- Por si acaso. – dijo Rose tranquilizándose. – Ahora te toca a ti.

- ¿A mí? Yo he venido con el mío puesto. – dijo Lily levantándose la camiseta dejando ver el modelo negro azulado que cubría las curvas de la joven Lily.

- ¿Desde cuándo… - Empezó Rose.

- ¿Lo llevo puesto? – terminó Lily – Desde que me levante esta mañana. Ya tenía decidido que sería este modelo y no quería que a mitad de los preparativos me diera por escoger otro. Así elimino la tentación de algún otro modelito.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. – dijo Rose.

- No te lo habrías puesto. No trates de engañarme _Rosie_ conozco todos los trucos y lo más importante te conozco a ti como si fuera tu madre. – dijo Lily usando el apelativo cariñoso que usaba James.

- Si soy la mayor de las dos. – rezongó Rose inflando los mofletes en una cómica mueca que hizo reír a Lily.

- Venga deja de hacer el tonto primita que aun tenemos que planear muchas cosas y nos queda muy poco tiempo.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Así me gusta que tengas ímpetu emprendedor. Pues tenemos que decidir cómo lo haremos para que no pueda oír a mi hermano gemir tu nombre. Empecemos con eso, es lo más apremiante.

- ¡LILY!

- Silencio. Esta noche es muy especial y no estoy dispuesta a que los gritos de mi hermano me la fastidien y me rompan MI momento. Así que ya estas usando esa cabecita privilegiada.

- Déjame que piense…

- Tú piensa pero primero ponte algo encima porque cogerás frio yendo así. – remarcó Lily señalando a Rose que seguía con el conjunto intimo. Veloz como una Snitch, Rose se puso una camiseta ancha y un chándal holgado para que no estropeasen el conjunto de seda.

- Pondremos un hechizo insonorizado. Conozco uno tan potente que podría estallar la tercera Guerra Mágica en la otra habitación y no se oiría nada.- propuso Rose tras terminar de vestirse.

- Perfecto.

Dicho esto ambas primas empezaron la serie de intrincados movimientos que resultarían en una habitación a prueba de ruido. Nada saldría y nada entraría lo que suponía menos trabajo para ellas ya que solo tendrían que insonorizar una habitación. Y así llego la noche y con ella el ansiado momentos para las chicas Weasley.


	3. La Noche

- Te lo digo y te lo repito Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, o vienes aquí y disfrutamos los dos como Merlín manda o voy a por ti, te hechizo, te ato a la cama, te hago beber la poción y disfruto yo sola. – Exclamó Lilly mirando con furia a Scorpius que en ese momento intentaba irse de la habitación usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía en ese momento.

Al entrar en la habitación no imagino ver a Lily portando un minúsculo conjunto semitransparente de ropa interior. Al verla así la lujuria fluyo sin contención por el cuerpo del joven Malfoy que se dio la vuelta de inmediato para que Lily no viera el efecto que había causado y para marcharse de la habitación sin saber muy bien por que cuando quedarse era lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Se dio la vuelta despacio poniendo las manos cruzadas sobre su entrepierna mientras se ruborizaba pero sin quitar el ojo de encima al cuerpo de Lily. Esta miro a Scorpius imaginando lo que escondían esas manos y mordiéndose el labio. No esperaba que tuviera que amenazar a Scorpius para hacerlo, es más había imaginado que se le tiraría al cuello nada más verla. Parecía que se había quedado corta al llamar caballero desfasado a Scorpius.

Poco a poco Scorpius se fue acercando a su novia, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, la miro a los ojos mientras sus manos temblorosas se ponían en las caderas de Lily y la atraían hacia él. Los labios de Scorpius se acoplaron sin problemas a los de Lily en un beso lento y pasional que les hacia hervir la sangre pero no se separaron, siguieron besándose, ambos rememoraban los mejores besos que se habían dado y no recordaban ninguno tan placentero como el que se estaban dando en esos instantes.

Lily tiró de Scorpius y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, uno sobre el otro. Sus labios se separaron solo para volver a juntarse de nuevo como si una fuerza invisible les impidiese sobrevivir sin esas sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo desde sus labios. Las manos de Scorpius empezaron a acariciar cada centímetro de piel de la pelirroja haciendo que esta gimiera de placer ante ese simple contacto. Sentía como fuego liquido abrasándola por dentro pero era contrario al dolor. Nunca se había sentido así y sabía que nunca querría dejar de sentirse así.

Scorpius se separo lo suficiente para contemplar la cara de Lily, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, era la imagen viva del éxtasis. Volvió a bajar para besar el cuello de su novia. Daba ligeros y suaves besos a lo largo de aquel grácil y fino cuello. La respiración de Lily se agito aun más cuando Scorpius alterno los suaves besos con ligeros mordiscos que incluían su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja.

Lily empezó a desnudar a Scorpius arrancándole la ropa sin importarle si esta quedaba hecha jirones en el proceso. Los botones de su camisa saltaron repiqueteando en el suelo de toda la habitación. El cinturón de sus pantalones se partió por la mitad y rompió el espejo de la cómoda cuando Lily lo lanzo con fuerza lejos de la cama. Scorpius por su parte se dejaba desnudar mientras iba bajando por el cuerpo de Lily cubriéndolo todo de finas caricias, besos ardientes y algún chupetón pasional que dejaba su impronta en la blancura de su piel cenicienta.

La temperatura corporal de ambos jóvenes subía como en un volcán en plena erupción. Ambos hacía rato que no pensaban, incapaces de ver o hacer algo más allá de lo que le pedía el deseo. Lily empujo de nuevo a Scorpius apartándolo de encima y tirándolo a su lado en la cama. Acto seguido se levanto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la cintura del joven mago. Cerró los ojos cuando sus dos cinturas se tocaron mostrándose mutuamente la pasión y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro en aquel instante.

Lentamente empezó a acariciar los hombros desnudos de Scorpius, sus manos no se despegaban de su piel. Bajaron por el pecho y el abdomen de Malfoy hasta llegar a la última prenda que el rubio portaba. Sus dedos desaparecieron bajo el elástico y empezaron a tirar hacia abajo desnudándolo por completo. En otras circunstancias la desnudez habría acomplejado y avergonzado a Scorpius siempre tímido con su cuerpo, pero ahora solo tenía ojos y pensamientos para el amor de su vida.

Vio como Lily miraba sin disimulo o pudor su entrepierna, la miraba con deseo mientras se mordía el labio. Poco a poco, disfrutando del momento fue bajando, muy paulatinamente dejando que su cuerpo aceptase lo que ahora la invadía por propia voluntad. Disfrutaba de cada leve movimiento pues este a pesar de su escasa duración ejercía un poderoso control sobre Lily. Scorpius sentía la presión, calor y humedad como si fuera una bendición algo que solo una divinidad tendría derecho a provocar.

Tras una eternidad de delectación Lily noto en sus muslos la cadera de Scorpius. Abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al que ahora era su amante. Se agachó y le beso de forma tierna. Pasaron los minutos y ninguno se atrevía a moverse, no sabían si por miedo o por la comodidad que sentían en dicha postura pero no tardaron en ceder a lo que sus cuerpos les reclamaban. Se movían al unisonó, sintiendo cada segundo al otro como si fueran uno solo. Lily oía los gruñidos y jadeos de Scorpius que cuando era capaz de articular alguna palabra solo decía Lily, una y otra vez.  
>Por su parte, Lily estaba demasiado excitada como para ser capaz de decir o siquiera pensar en decir algo más que gemidos y gritos que no necesitaban de traducción. No sabían si el tiempo estaba avanzando, no sabían si habían pasado unos minutos o unas horas. No les importaba, ahora se regían por el placer que eran capaces de sentir y de hacer sentir a su alma gemela. Fue entonces cuando Lily empezó a sentir como su interior se contraía en ráfagas apretando más a Scorpius, como si una corriente de energía la atravesase repetidas veces y un calor la inundase desde lo más hondo.<p>

Los efectos del inminente orgasmo de Lily tuvieron un efecto acelerador en Scorpius que con la presión y el calor que sintió en esos momentos se vio de pronto inundado de más placer del que era capaz de imaginar, procesar o cuantificar. Nunca había pensado que algo así fuera posible. El disfrute fue absoluto para ambas partes que en esos instantes llegaban al unisonó al nirvana y caían rendidos uno encima del otro con la respiración entrecortada.

- Te quiero.

En la habitación de enfrente Rose y James habían sentido algo similar a Scorpius y Lily pero a una menos escala. Ambos eran demasiado tímidos en esos momentos como para dejarse llevar o disfrutar de la situación. Ahora estaban sentados, arrodillados uno frente al otro sobre la cama. Ambos estaban desnudos pero algo les impedía seguir adelante. James, aunque quería mirar el cuerpo de Rose no bajaba del cuello, no sabía si por timidez o simplemente se sentía mal por hacer aquello, pero sabía que podría ser su última oportunidad de hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

Cogió por los hombros a una sorprendida Rose que se dejo llevar, la tumbo delicadamente en la cama cuan larga era. Se puso sobre ella, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza. La miraba con dulzura queriendo tranquilizarla aunque el más nervioso de los dos era él. Rose ya había aceptado que la timidez entre ellos tenía que desaparecer. Beso a James para transmitirle su tranquilidad.

James comenzó a introducirse en Rose atento a cualquier mínima expresión extraña de la joven, pero la Gryffindor empezó a sentir tan deliciosas sensaciones que era imposible intentar descifras sus muecas. James de forma tímida al principio comenzó a moverse, en un primer momento no era capaz de disfrutar el momento, más atento a la posible reacción negativa de su novia que a sentir y moverse al compás de sus instintos. Con el pasar del tiempo James comenzó a ser menos tímido, menos riguroso y más pasional liberando al león que habitaba en su interior. La rapidez y los gemidos sustituyeron su lento y torpe intento anterior.

Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar lo que sus acompañantes en la habitación contigua habían experimentado de forma tan plena hacia varias horas. Cambiaron de posiciones varias veces, probando distintas posturas que no hacían sino aumentar su curiosidad por saber, conocer y probar otras nuevas. Usando su imaginación y los consejos no pedidos de una Lily demasiado precoz experimentaron con sus cuerpos. Fundiéndose como solo hacer el amor es capaz de hacer. Crearon nuevos vínculos, forjaron a fuego otros más antiguos haciendo indestructible su unión como pareja. Convirtiéndose en una sola entidad compuesta de dos personas hechas para ser perfectas juntas.

Se amaban con fervor y ese acto estaba sellando ese amor en el fondo de sus corazones haciéndolo intocable, inalterable salvo para hacerse más fuerte con el tiempo. James aumento sus embestidas mientras acariciaba los pechos de Rose que se sentía electrizada. Ambos solo gemían cuanto se querían y cuanto placer estaban sintiendo. En un segundo todo termino pero pareciera que el mundo se detenía por ellos dos, para que ese instante en el que ambos alcanzaban un clímax de perfección, fuera eterno.

James jadeaba pero una idea que hacía meses que daba vueltas por su mente se volvió brillante en su cabeza como si fuera perfecta hacerla realidad. Y a pesar de no ser el momento romántico más ortodoxo a él le pareció perfecto dada la connotaciones y los sentimientos arraigados en ese acto. Atrapo la cara de Rose con suavidad entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos con amor, ternura y sincera inocencia.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – La pregunta surgió con tal naturalidad y pasión que a Rose le costó pocos segundos entenderla y menos decidirse por una respuesta que en otras circunstancias habría tardado meses en tomar. Le beso y como si fuera fuego sus almas se entrecruzaron en un abrazo eterno que aunque sus cuerpos se separasen ellas no lo harían.

- Responde eso a tu pregunta. – Contesto Rose sonriente al separarse con las mejillas sonrosadas por la actividad realizada que le daban un aire inocente que hacia derretirse a James Potter.

- Si. Te amo.


End file.
